Mistaken Identity
by somebody's secret
Summary: "Never in a million years did Olivia Benson imagine that Alex Cabot would be handcuffed to her interrogation room table in nothing more than a skimpy silk rope…Well, except in her dreams but this definitely wasn't one of those." Alex gets mistaken for someone else in the middle of one of Olivia's cases.
1. Chapter 1

"How is it possible that my luck is this bad," the blonde woman muttered as she stood before the hotel shower, hands propped on her hips. She had already been out of the room twice already. The first was to request new bed sheets since hers were stained (she tried not to think about what it was from). The second time was to get a bottle of water since apparently this hotel was too lazy to restock their refrigerators. She partially wondered if this was a motel posing as a hotel and why in the world the DA's office had booked this particular place for her to stay. She was almost tempted to put her own money toward a better hotel; she could afford it.

But no. She decided not to judge the hotel by the crumbling brick exterior and the soiled sheets. But now, standing naked in the bathroom with no towels, she knew she made the wrong decision. What sort of hotel didn't supply towels? She was done.

With an exasperated sigh, she returned to her suitcase and pulled out her lounging silk robe. It was a bit too skimpy for public but she didn't care as she grabbed her keycard and exited her room to head toward the front desk, _again._

* * *

"Room 208, let's go," Olivia Benson whispered as pointed to the hotel door on the right side of the hallway. Behind her trailed Carisi, Rollins, and over half a dozen police officers, all ready with tactical gear.

Sixteen hours prior, a woman had gone into the precinct, a complete and total mess. She admitted that she was a prostitute for a pimp and had recently given birth. Trusting her pimp, she returned to him with the baby in hopes that he would support her but instead he had taken her baby and beaten her half to death, dumping her on the streets. She didn't dare go back to the house that he stayed at on her own.

And so with a missing infant hanging in the balance, Olivia had pulled all strings. She had obtained a warrant from Barba in no time who had an unfortunate time waking up a judge. The rest of the squad was rounded up shortly after, along with any officers trained for searches. After raiding the pimp's house, they discovered that he was hosting an illicit "party" in a nearby hotel. Their informant had estimated that there would be at least eight high rollers and a dozen girls to go with it. Olivia only hoped that the pimp and the baby would be there as well.

Once in place, all it took was a single flick of her finger for Olivia to signal the breaking of the hotel door. An officer with a batting ram smashed into the wooden door, cracking it clear off of the frame. In a split second, a dozen officers flooded the room. Everything was a blur there after.

Uniformed officers dragged out fighting men and half dressed women. While the men put up physical fights, the women put up verbal ones, screaming at the officers to let them go but Olivia had her priorities set.

"Lieutenant Benson!" An officer called as he held back a squirming woman who was attempting to hit him with her heels.

"Take them all down to the station. If they fight, put them in cuffs," Olivia ordered, paying little attention to the men rounding everyone up. She was headed toward the bedroom in search of the infant.

* * *

"They're out of towels…How is that even possible?" The blonde women questioned to herself as she headed back up to her hotel room. She stepped out of the elevator and turn down her hallway, stopping short at the sight of two women being dragged out of the hotel room next to her. The lawyer side of her made her curious and she approached the uniformed officers.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" She questioned, both men and women looking at her.

"Help us! They're hurtin' us!" One of them women screamed.

"Run before they get you too, bitch!" Another screamed, both flailing against the men.

In shock, the blonde took a step back, attempting to move out of the officers' ways. "Hey! Don't move!" One of the uniformed officers called to her. "Mike, get out here, we got another trying to run!"

"What? No!" The blonde woman argued as a uniformed officer ran out of the hotel room and headed toward her. "I'm not with them."

"Yeah right. You're coming down to the station, come on," the officer, Mike, stated as he grabbed onto the blonde woman's upper arm.

"Excuse me? Unhand me! I am a bureau chief of the District of Columbia and I'm here on official government business. And that is not my hotel room, I'm in the room next door," she tried to explain as she was pulled towards the other women.

"Yeah right, lady. We've heard it all tonight. You may role play an attorney but you ain't a real one dressed like that," Mike commented as he eyed up her short robe which was now pulled up high around her thighs from being pulled, the neck of it separated further to reveal the pale expanse of her chest.

She should've known better to fight a cop. Hell, she worked with them for a living but she was stubborn. "Let go off me! If you'd just let me go to my room I'll show you my badge…"

Mike laughed at her. "Are you trying to offer me sex in return for your freedom? Did you hear that Paul? This one wants to show me her _badge._ " Both men laughed and the blonde woman struggled once more to get his hands off of her. "Alright, you wanna fight lady? You're under arrest for resisting."

"What? No! This is a huge misunderstanding…If you'd just let me go into my room or speak to your commanding officer we could straighten this out!" She struggled to read the patches on the officers' uniforms as she was put into handcuffs. "Are you with major crimes? DEA? I know all of your captains!"

"We're with SVU, lady."

"Donald Cragen!" She exclaimed as she was pulled down the hallway along with the rest of the women. "Let me speak to Don, he'll set you straight."

Mike laughed at her once more and she was beginning to hate this man. "Cragen may have been able to get you out of hookin' five years ago but he ain't around here anymore, doll. You're going to the station. When you get there, you can call whoever you want."

"You're making a huge mistake," she restated once more, admitting defeat at this point. "Come on, I worked with SVU! I was the ADA for years….Olivia Benson, is she still here? Ask her, she knows me!"

"The lieutenant has better things to be doing than talking to prostitutes. You'll get your turn." He led her over to a group of police cars with flashing lights.

"Get her, I'm ordering you to get your superior officer! My name is Alexandra Cabot." Her plea was met with a shove into the back of a police car.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson sighed in pure and utter exhaustion as she entered the precinct, three hours later. Their search of the hotel room had turned up thousands of dollars in drugs so she had to call for the crime scene unit to catalog the photos. She had found the infant in the bathroom sink as well, swaddled in a bathroom towel. As usual, she insisted on going with the infant to the hospital to have the baby checked up. She followed the little girl through all the checkups, holding onto her carefully. The little girl reminded Olivia of when she found Noah years prior. How people were horrible enough to leave infants unattended, she'd never know.

The baby was now in assistive care for the night while they figured everything else out. The mother, Denise, had disappeared shortly after the hotel bust. That find was moderately concerning considering her pimp was not discovered at the party, rather three of his henchmen were there.

"Lieutenant Benson!"

Olivia wanted to say no but she turned toward the officer anyway, forcing the exhaustion off of her face. "Yes, Officer Stein?"

"One of the prostitutes has been requesting that you come talk to her for the last three hours. She wouldn't shut up about how she knew you or somethin'. She was annoying the rest of the girls so we put her in interrogation two."

Olivia groaned as she pressed two fingers against her temple and shook her head. Her head was throbbing and her feet sore; all she wanted to do was go home to Noah. "Did she say her name?"

"I dunno. Amanda, Alyssa, something like that? She's a real persistent one. Tried to bribe me sexually in return for her release and kept fighting me. We were gonna book her for that but the guys have been a priority for booking."

"The name doesn't sound familiar," Olivia replied, hoping that she might be able to get out of talking to another person tonight. She knew she'd have to talk to her anyway. "Alright, I'll go check in on her real quick and then I'm out of here. Thanks for taking care of that situation, Mike."

With that, she headed toward the interrogation room, pushing open the door with little attention to her surroundings. "Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Olivia Ben—"

"It's about damn time, Olivia. I've been here for three hours and I have to pee!" Alex Cabot exclaimed as she stood up from her seat at the interrogation room table, despite still being handcuffed to it. "Now would you please unlock me and allow me to rip your officers a new one? I swear…arresting a government official by mistake and not letting me prove who I am…"

"Alex," Olivia finally managed to mutter, her mouth just now catching up to her thoughts which were going a mile a minute. She merely stared at the blonde before her. Never in a million years did Olivia Benson imagine that Alex Cabot would be handcuffed to her interrogation room table in nothing more than a skimpy silk rope…Well, except in her dreams but this definitely wasn't one of those.

"Yes, hello, Liv. Great to see you again… Can we save the pleasantries for later? And will you please unlock me before I pee on your interrogation room floor?"

Olivia finally sprang into action and grabbed the keys on her hip. She unlocked the blonde and couldn't help but cradle Alex's wrists, gently rubbing at the red rings around them. "Jesus, Alex. Why are you here? How the hell did this happen? I never imagined you'd be in the midst of a sex party."

"I wasn't!" Alex argued as she headed toward the door, knowing exactly where the bathroom was. She walked through the precinct with her normal confidence as Olivia ran after her, clearly amused at the sight of Alex Cabot walking through the precinct in a bathrobe.

"Hey, lady! What do you think you're doing!" Mike exclaimed as he headed to intercept her.

"It's alright, Mike. I know her," Olivia tried to explain as Alex made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Lieutenant Benson, no disrespect but she was found in the bust today…Barba said he wants all the prostitutes' names so we can get them to testify in exchange for not booking them."

"I'm well aware of that, Mike. I'll handle it, alright? And she's not a prostitute." _At least she wasn't when I knew her…_ "I'm sure there's some explanation for this. As for right now, she really needed to use the restroom. If you're going to lock someone in the interrogation room for three hours please make sure you check up on them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check up on her."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He stepped down, finally.

Olivia sighed in annoyance as she pushed open the bathroom door. Alex was standing in front of the bathroom sink, hands flailing around her head in an attempt to straighten up her hair. "So Mike is convinced that you're a prostitute that was at the sex party that we busted up today. He said you tried to bribe him with sex as well and were fighting him? He's a good officer, so talk fast Alex because nothing makes sense to me right now."

"I wasn't at the _sex_ party. I was in the hotel room next door. I had gone down to the front desk to get towels because there weren't any in my room and they were out. Would you believe that? What hotel doesn't have spare towels…"

"Faster, Alex."

"Anyway when I got back up to my room I saw women in handcuffs so I asked what was going on because they were standing in front of my door. I guess they confused me for one of the prostitutes and one of your officers grabbed me and I stupidly fought back. I tried to explain to him that I was a Bureau Cheif for the District of Columbia and was here on official business but he wouldn't believe me. I even asked him to let me go into my room so I could show him my badge but he thought that was some sort of sexual bribery."

"Why are you in Manhattan?"

"The D.C. DA sent me over to look over a case that I dealt with back when I was in appeals. Apparently the DA's office couldn't spring for a nicer hotel…like one that isn't used for sex parties. God, I'm going to have a strong word with him and the hotels that the department uses…"

"So this is just a huge misunderstanding…and that robe?" Olivia questioned as she looked down at the ADA's very exposed body.

The blonde flushed in response as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was getting ready to shower, hence why I needed a towel. I was too lazy to get dressed just to go down stairs so I threw on my lounging robe, not expecting to be arrested in the process. Apparently I made a bad assumption."

Olivia finally chuckled as she processed the whole situation. It really had been a huge misunderstanding that resulted in her former ADA being arrested and locked in the interrogation room in nothing more than a silk robe. "I'm glad someone finds this amusing," Alex commented, partially annoyed.

"I am so sorry, Alex. I know I shouldn't be laughing but can you believe this? You accidentally got mistaken as a prostitute!"

"I know and I was handcuffed and placed in the back of a police car!" Olivia laughed harder. "It's not funny, Olivia!"

"You have to admit that it sort of is…" Alex glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm sorry but jeez, Alex, I haven't seen you in years! And here you are in my interrogation room—bathroom now—lounging robe and all, looking annoyed as hell."

"Yeah, speaking of which, can I get something to put on? It's freezing in here and this doesn't cover much."

"I can tell," Olivia commented as she looked down at the blonde's exposed thighs before blushing. "I mean, of course. Follow me, we can go into my office. I have some spare clothes in there."

A few minutes later, Olivia was turned facing her office door while Alex was behind her, pulling on a pair NYPD sweatpants and sweatshirt. "It had to be sweats, didn't it? It would only be fit to further my embarrassment…" Alex commented light-heartedly.

"Well, I could leave you in your little robe. Are you sure it's not your sex robe? It would've fit in with what the other women were wearing at the party."

"I'm glaring at you, Olivia Benson. You just can't see it," Alex commented as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. "Alright, I'm decent."

A goofy grin appeared on Olivia's face as she looked over her former ADA. Without warning, she pulled the blonde into a hug. "Despite the situation, I'm happy to see you, Alex. I've missed you."

Alex hugged her back, smiling as well. "Took you long enough."

Olivia chuckled as she pulled back from the hug. "Well I would've hugged you sooner but I feared Mike would assume I was accepting sexual favors in return for your release."

"You mean I don't have to whore myself out to you for my freedom?" Alex teased as she finally allowed herself to find the humor in the whole situation.

"As a police officer of New York I wouldn't ever accept a bribe in the form of sexual favors…However, we do like to be thanked," Olivia teased playfully, earning her a grin from the blonde.

"So ethical…How about dinner tomorrow night? After you're well rested of course because you look like you've been on your feet for twelve hours now."

"Close, eighteen. But yeah, dinner sounds great. I'm about to head out, how about I give you a ride?"

"Would it look bad for you to drop me back off at the hotel that you just busted for a prostitute party? I need to grab my stuff. I've officially decided that I'm just going to check into another hotel and pay for it myself."

"I can check in with the techs while you grab your belongings. Or I can escort you in if you'd prefer it. And you're absolutely not checking into another hotel."

"There is no way I'm staying in that place," Alex tried to argue, only to be stopped by Olivia.

"You're my friend, you can stay with me." The blonde looked hesitant. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, Alex. What time do you have to go to appeals? I can make you breakfast in the morning and drive you to the DA's office if it's after eight."

"I have a meeting at ten… Are you sure it's not too much trouble for you? I don't want to impose."

"Of course not, Alex. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you over. I would love to catch up with you so let's head back to your hotel and gather your belongings. I promise you that Hotel Benson has towels and has never been used for a sex party." Alex chuckled as she followed Olivia out of the precinct. "But fair warning, Hotel Benson does allow minors to spend the night… In particular there is a three year old named Noah."

The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked over at Olivia. They both stopped walking for a moment. "Noah…Benson?"

A corner of Olivia's mouth twitched up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, Noah Porter-Benson. He's my adopted son."

"Well if he's a Benson, I'm positive that I'll love him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner tonight was great, Alex. Thank you," Olivia commented as she pulled on her night shirt and turned back to the blonde. She paused short as she took in the former ADA, once again dressed in that skimpy silk robe. "Uhm, excuse me ma'am but we don't allow prostitutes in here," she teased playfully, tossing a grin toward her friend.

Instead of chuckling like Olivia expected, Alex raised an eyebrow and played innocent. "Is that right, Officer Benson? Well, I was just trying to thank you for your dedicated service and assistance the other night." She strolled up to the brunette, pausing mere inches away from her. Fingers teasingly ran down the middle of Olivia's NYPD shirt.

"Are you attempting to bribe an officer of the law?" In the back of her mind, Olivia was fairly sure that this was the beginning of some porno somewhere but the words just flowed easily. She and Alex always had a way of teasing one another so playfully.

"Not bribing…" Alex leaned forward, her eyes finally locking onto the brown ones before her. "Just thanking." _Yep, definitely a porno,_ Olivia thought but it felt too good to stop. Her eyes zoned in on the plump red lips before her and she swallowed roughly.

Alex moved first, by a millisecond. Their lips pressed together quickly, mouths clashing as Alex's hands gripped onto Olivia's shirt. Olivia's hands grasped the blonde's thin hips, inadvertently pushing her silk robe up as she pulled the woman closer.

This wasn't new for either of them. In truth, they had slept with each other three times before. The first time was after Sam Cavanaugh. The second was when Alex returned from witsec to testify against Connors. The third and the far least romantic, was an angry fuck against Alex's apartment door after she found out about Alex's engagement to Robert. They both knew that they were bad for one another but they couldn't seem to stop the game that they played.

Olivia spun Alex around and forced her backwards until they fell onto Olivia's mattress. In a blur of limbs, Olivia's shirt and shorts were thrown off and she hovered over the blonde, naked besides the robe that hung loosely off of her shoulders, the sides splayed out across the bed.

They kissed hurriedly. Olivia was keenly aware of the little boy sleeping in the room next door as she smothered the blonde's moans with her mouth. Fingernails clawed at her lower back, pulling her closer as another hand shoved down her underwear. "I want you," Alex husked as she pulled away their mouths for a mere second before returning the kiss.

Taking that as consent, Olivia slid her hand between the blonde's widening legs and slipped two fingers into her wet folds. Alex shifted, opening her legs wider as she wrapped one around Olivia's back. "Fuck me… I want you to fuck me like you used to," Alex murmured as she hungrily kissed the brunette, trailing her lips down her neck and sucking on the tender skin.

"Ahh, fuck, Alex," Olivia gasped as she began a quick rhythm with her fingers, pushing them in and out of the writhing blonde. She could feel Alex's fingers stroking softly between her own legs before plunging into her. She cried out in relief as she pumped her hips against Alex's hand, attempting to increase the contact.

They both came quickly, writhing and arching against the other. Olivia muted their cries with a forceful kiss before collapsing on top of the blonde, both panting in satisfaction.

After a beat, Olivia rolled off of Alex, settling onto the mattress next to her. "Why do we do this?" Olivia whispered, more to herself than the former ADA.

"Because it feels phenomenal," Alex replied as she rolled onto her side so that she could look at the brunette. "Why? Is something wrong with us having sex?"

Olivia shrugged as she stared up at the ceiling. "It feels great and I enjoying seeing you naked but we have to have the worst possible timing. Every time we do this something happens and you leave." Alex pursed her lips, knowing Olivia was mostly right. "When are you going back to D.C.?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Were you going to say hi if you hadn't been arrested on accident?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

"Probably not," Alex admitted quietly. "But I'm glad I got to see you." She wanted to be truthful to the brunette. She wasn't planning on visiting…at least not this trip.

"Jesus, Alex. Do you not see the problem? We just fucked and tomorrow you're heading back to D.C. I mean it's not like I expected you to stay, your work is there but we're really bad at this whole timing thing."

"At least I'm not engaged this time," Alex commented, almost wishing she hadn't at the flinch from the brunette. "Yes, we're bad at this and we're stupid. We have sex when we're upset, lonely, or angry and it's not healthy. At least this time we slept together for normal reasons. We missed each other and it was great sex so I'm not complaining."

"But I have a son and you're leaving tomorrow."

"Me leaving tomorrow doesn't mean that I'm leaving forever, Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned away from the blonde, grabbing onto her bedsheet to cover her naked body. "Yeah right. Last time you said something similar you were gone for years." She ignored the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her back.

"I lied about the meeting this morning with appeals. I was talking to the DA about a position that just opened up in major crimes." Still no response from Olivia. "I accepted it. In two weeks I'll be back in Manhattan as the Bureau Chief for major crimes. For good this time, Olivia. The DA is looking to retire in a few years and he'll need someone to back in the next election for district attorney…He thinks I'd be a good fit."

"Good. Great." Olivia slipped out of her bed and grabbed onto her shirt, tugging it back on.

"I thought you'd be happy, Olivia. I was going to tell you once I accepted the position. That's why I wasn't planning on visiting you this trip. I figured when I was back in two weeks we could catch up…"

"Why? So you could tell me that you're back in Manhattan for your political career? It's like I'm just some convenient side effect. You get to come back and get preened to be the next DA and oh look, Olivia Benson is still around and madly in love with you! Why not just fuck her for fun until your fake politician husband comes along?"

Alex froze. Was Olivia really madly in love with her? She watched as the brunette huffed in frustration and pulled on her shorts as well. "That's not fair, Olivia!"

"Yeah, well life isn't fucking fair, Alex. I'm done with you using me for sex. You know we're never going to be together. You'd never be able to run for DA if people knew you were a lesbian. So don't act like you're returning for me."

"Is that what this is about? Because if I remember correctly you were the one that was too embarrassed to tell Elliot that you were sleeping with me! Don't you dare push all the blame on me."

"I wasn't embarrassed of you! I was trying to protect you," Olivia argued back as she tried to control her anger. She didn't want to wake up Noah.

"Well I was trying to protect _you!_ From discriminating cops, from Liam Connors, the cartel…if anyone knew we had feelings for each other they would've gone after you as well."

Olivia sighed as she headed toward the door. "Look, yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. I'm going to sleep on the couch so you can take my bed. We can talk in the morning; I don't want to wake Noah."

"Liv, wait." Olivia paused at the doorway, not wanting to turn back to the blonde. She feared that she wouldn't be able to say no to the woman she had been in love with for the past fifteen years. "You wouldn't believe me if I said I was really here for you so I won't say it but I do want to give us a chance. As friends or whatever the hell you want, it's up to you. And I'd really appreciate it if you were there to pick me up at the airport in two weeks." Olivia merely shook her head and headed for the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke, she wasn't surprised to be alone. She had heard Alex leave the apartment in the early morning, probably to catch a taxi to the airport. She wanted to stop her but she knew she and Noah would be better off without her. So she started her day just like any other and got Noah ready for the day. She figured she'd swing by the office with him briefly to check in on their progress on locating Denise and her pimp.

An hour later, she wandered into the precinct with Noah waddling next to her. "You look like he—you need some more sleep," Fin quickly corrected at the sight of Noah. "Hey little man. How are you doin'?" Noah giggled as he waved at Fin and ran over to him for a high five.

"Rough night," she responded as she shrugged.

"I heard that Alex Cabot was back in town," Fin filled in, hoping to prompt Olivia to explain. He had always been an excellent detective and was well aware of the feelings that the women shared for one another.

"She's gone now. Back to D.C. but don't worry, the fearless Alex Cabot will be coming back to Manhattan," Olivia dryly stated.

"Oh yeah? Why the…why would she be doin' that? She was about ready to run for DA in D.C. DA Minetta already started electioneering for Cabot."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia questioned as she looked at her old friend in confusion. "She said she was coming back to Manhattan because the DA here was going to be retiring in a few years."

"DA Vance? No way. He's got at least six more years in his term if he doesn't decide to go for a re-election," Carisi chirped in, surprising both of them. "What? I just had a meeting with him last week. You know I'm into all that law stuff."

"But Alex said…"

Fin raised an eyebrow in response. "As long as I've known Cabot she was never really one to admit her feelings. She always put up that cold exterior to keep people out, ya know?"

"Then why would she tell me that?"

Fin smirked. "Don't tell me your detecting skills have gone soft Lieutenant. She was never one to do things the easy way and neither are you."

* * *

 _2 weeks later: LaGuardia Airport_

Alex exited the airplane, carry-on slung over her shoulder. She was exhausted, having just closed out most of her cases and handed off what little remained. She knew she was taking a step down her political ladder by returning to Manhattan but she knew she had to.

Part of her wondered if it was a mistake. Both returning and lying to Olivia. She didn't know why she couldn't just say the truth; that she was homesick for New York and missed Olivia. No, instead she had weave a complicated web of lies. And she was stupid enough to reject the DA office's prearranged car to pick her up from the airport. She knew Olivia wasn't coming for her. Why would she?

She didn't even bother looking as she pulled her bag tighter around her shoulder and headed toward luggage pickup. Suddenly she felt a tug against her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come with me." She froze at the sound of a familiar husky voice. Slowly, she turned around, not quite believing her eyes. But there stood Olivia Benson, one hand on Alex's shoulder strap and a smile on her face.

"Olivia…"

"You couldn't have just told me the truth, could you? No, you had to make up some complex lie about your political ambitions. Because Alex Cabot just couldn't admit that she was in love with a lowly detective of SVU," Olivia explained as she waited for the blonde's reaction.

Instead of Alex yelling at her, she was surprised with the blonde lunging forward and throwing her arms around her. For good measure, Alex even pressed her lips firmly against Olivia's. Alex Cabot was a lot of things but she wasn't scared. No, she didn't care what anyone around her said about the fact that she was kissing another woman in the middle of a crowded airport.

When Alex pulled back, she merely smiled. "How'd you know?"

"The D.C. DA already started campaigning for you, Alex. I called him up and said he had a hell of a fight trying to convince you to stay in D.C. He said you were adamant about returning to someone in Manhattan that you were in love with. Something about not wanting to pretend to be someone you're not anymore. And according to one of my detectives, New York's DA is nowhere near retiring."

"And what makes you think that you're the one that I'm in love with?" Alex questioned.

"Because you didn't run when I told you that I have been madly in love with you for the past fifteen years," Olivia replied back simply. "Now come on, I'm taking you back to my place where I'm going to properly introduce you to Noah. We'll go to the park and tire him out so that when he goes to bed we can pick up where we left off and I can properly make love to you."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bags off of luggage pickup and followed Olivia toward the airport exit. "Wait," she called out as she grabbed onto Olivia's arm. She quickly kissed the brunette soundly on the lips. "I _am_ in love with you, if that wasn't already clear."


End file.
